


Douglas and Martin (Marlas)

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a long angsty sort of thing with, of course, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Upon Landing

"Post landing checks complete,"stated first officer Douglas Richardson as he switched off one last piece of landing gear. After a long trip over Russia, both the first officer and his captain were very tired and ready for a good nights sleep.

"How about cabin crew," questioned the older first officer. Martin was getting tired of this. For about a week now, Douglas had been trying to find a suitable date for captain Crieff. Martin just rolled his green eyes and sighed.

"For completely different reasons, Douglas, neither Arthur nor Carolyn quite floats my boat," said the captain.

"I didn't mean _our_ cabin crew," responded an incredulous Douglas. "There are several young stewardesses at the air-field," he suggested. Martin wrinkled his freckled nose and made a sort of a sniffling a scoff.

"No, Douglas," he said. "I'm not really looking for anyone right now."

"Oh, well surely there's someone you're intere-"

"Yes. Alright," Martin snapped. "I have got someone I'm interested in. I'm just not in a position to do anything about it." Martin fidgeted with the ends of his uniform coat and looked down at the floor uncomfortably.

"Well tell me who it is then," pleaded the now petulantly curious first officer.

"I can't, Douglas," Martin said apologetically.

"Well could you at least give me something to go off of," Douglas asked. Martin glanced up at his dear friend and shrugged before responding.

"He's a married man," he said.

"He," said the first officer, raising his eyebrows. "Don't tell me it's Carl, from air-traffic control."

"No," said Martin, shaking his head. The two sat silently in the flight-deck as Douglas pondered who this married man might possibly be. Douglas looked towards captain Crieff and expelled a long deep sigh.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Martin," he said.

"All the better," Martin replied with a sarcastic frown. There was a light knock on the flight-deck door.

"Come in," Douglas called. The door swung open to reveal an angered Mrs. Knapp-Shappey.

"What are the two of you still doing in here," she asked. "Don't tell me you're still playing that ridiculous word game."

"Two points, Carolyn," Douglas began. "It's not ridiculous, and we're not playing it."

"Then get out of my aeroplane," she demanded. "I need both of my pilots well rested and ready to fly tomorrow."

"Where are our accommodations this time," Martin asked.

"We will be staying at the Arbot Hotel. It's just 'round the corner from the air-field," said Carolyn. "Now out, out, out. The both of you."


	2. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get it out last week, but here it is now, enjoy and thanks for reading!

The two men walked together through the airport.

"I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me," Douglas stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I won't tell until it is of any consequence to you," replied Martin, which caused Douglas to frown. "How is your wife," Martin inquired, changing the subject completely.

"Well, she just let it slip last Tuesday that she's been having an affair with her Tai Chi teacher," said Douglas.

"Oh," said Martin. "That's terrible. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," said Douglas. "It's not your fault, I blame the Chinese."

"What ever for," asked Martin.

"Tai Chi," he said. Martin smiled and let out a chuckle. Douglas frowned.

"Will you be getting divorced then," Martin asked.

"It seems the appropriate course of action, yes," Douglas responded.

"How many is that for you know," inquired the curious captain.

"Pardon," said Douglas, confused by Martin's question.

"How many marriages have you been in now," he clarified. "If you don't mind my asking."

"No, not at all," said Douglas. "I believe this will make four."

"Okay," said Martin.


	3. Sharing A Hotel Room

The two pilots stood on the airport sidewalk waiting for a cab.

"Are you planning on getting into another relationship," Martin asked his older friend as a cab pulled up to the curb. They tossed their bags in the trunk and climbed in. Douglas told the cabby where to go before responding.

"Under the right circumstances I might consider a relationship," said Douglas.

"And what might those circumstances be," Martin asked with a failed attempt at avoiding eye contact.

"If there was someone I loved that loves me back then I suppose I wouldn't mind a relationship, so long as we were both loyal to each other," he said genuinely. There wasn't much time to say anything else before they arrived at the hotel and were thus prompted to pay their driver. The two men sauntered up the steps to the hotel carrying their bags over their shoulders. After checking in, they rode the lift to the third floor in silence. Douglas and Martin found, to their great surprise, that Carolyn had only booked them with one room and they were greatly obliged to share the space. Martin began to undress from his uniform as Douglas lay down and began flipping through the channels on the television. Every now and again Martin caught Douglas stealing a glance in his direction. Martin was now comfortable in a pair of boxer briefs and a white t-shirt.

"I could sleep on the floor if you'd like," Douglas offered.

"That's not necessary," said Martin. "The bed is perfectly large enough for two." This made Douglas smile, which, of course, made Martin smile as well. Martin cushioned himself between the sheets and closed his eyes. Douglas switched off the telly and went to the washroom to change. He emerged a few minutes later in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Douglas climbed into bed next to Martin and they both lay in silence for a while.

"Martin," Douglas whispered.

"Yes," replied a sleepy captain Crieff.

"Who is it that you like," Douglas asked in such a manner that Martin could not possibly stay shut up. Martin turned in the bed to face Douglas. Martin's thick ginger hair stood up straight and his deep green eyes twinkled in the moonlit room.

"Douglas," he carefully began. "You are my greatest and most trusted friend and I value our friendship above anything else. I just love being around you. You're clever, you're funny, you're charming, and just plain lovely. Quite frankly, I love you. I do not, however, want to ruin our friendship if you don't feel the same way about me." They sat in silence for a few minutes as Douglas took in everything Martin said.

"I love you too, Martin," Douglas replied honestly. Martin smiled and sighed. Douglas craned his neck forward a tad to place a gentle kiss on Martin's soft pink lips. Martin's cheeks flushed pink and Douglas chuckled softly. Douglas wrapped his arms around Martin and held him tight. Martin closed his eyes and fell asleep in Douglas' arms.


	4. Shower...

Martin was rather rudely awakened by a petulant Douglas jabbing him in the side with his elbow.

"What," Martin asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Get up," Douglas commanded. "We're running late."

"Okay, okay," Martin grumbled, struggling to stay awake.

"Do you want to shower first," Douglas offered.

"What? No," Martin said, rolling back into bed.

"Martin," Douglas practically shouted. "You need to get up and shower. We are going to be late." Martin just moaned and grumbled. "This is why Carolyn pays me rather than you," Douglas retorted before heading towards the bathroom. Martin closed his eyes and listened for the start of the shower. He heard squeaking metal followed by a steady stream of water trickling from the shower-head. "You know, Martin," Douglas called. "If you join me, we could save a lot of time." This idea was rather appealing to Martin, who decided that he would accept Douglas' offer. Martin grabbed his uniform and slipped into the bathroom.

"Are you joining me after all," teased Douglas from behind the curtain.

"Mhmm... yes," mumbled a still sleepy, not quite awake yet, Martin. Martin quickly undressed and peeled back the curtain. Martin's cheeks flushed pink at the sight of an exposed Douglas Richardson. Douglas just smiled and laughed. Martin got in the shower and closed the curtain behind him. Douglas rinsed the soapy bubbles out of his hair and moved out of Martin's way. Martin stepped into the stream of hot water and his skin turned slightly pink from its heat. Douglas poured some shampoo into his hands and lathered it up before running his fingers through Martin's hair.

"I can wash my own hair, you know," Martin said with a little laugh.

"No you can't," Douglas said with a smile. Martin rolled his eyes. Douglas leaned forward and gave Martin a soft kiss. Martin smiled and kissed back. Douglas wrapped his arms around Martin's waist and continued kissing him. Martin was very aware of his slowly hardening cock and squirmed uncomfortably because of it. Martin moaned softly into Douglas' kiss. Douglas pushed Martin back until he had him pinned up against the tiled wall. Martin thrust his hips forward in a failed attempt to create friction. Douglas grabbed Martin's waist and rubbed their erections together. Martin moaned again, this time more audibly.

"Please," Martin begged. "Please, Douglas." Douglas smirked and ran his hands down Martin's chest. Douglas grabbed Martin's erection and started kissing him again.

"What do you want me to do," Douglas asked. Martin's cheeks flushed pink at the thoughts that entered his mind.

"M-maybe... maybe you could," Martin stammered. "Suck my dick." Douglas raised his eyebrows.

"Very well, sir," Douglas said with a wanton grin. Douglas kissed Martin one last time before moving to stand on his knees in front of him. Martin looked down at Douglas, who began by kissing the head of Martin's long thick cock. Martin bit his tongue to to hold back a yelp. Douglas placed his lips around Martin's prick and lapped at the sensitive skin with his tongue. Martin squirmed helplessly and let out a soft little moan while Douglas continued sucking gently at his dick.

"Oh god, Douglas," Martin said in a deep sultry voice. "Just... just a bit more." Douglas grabbed Martin's waist and pulled the entire length of his dick into his mouth. Martin closed his eyes and moaned. Douglas cupped Martin's balls in his hands and tugged at them lightly. Martin let out a sort of a squeaking noise and lolled his head back against the tile. It took but a few seconds for Martin to release his semen into Douglas' mouth. Douglas stood up and kissed the young pilot. Marin felt filthy. He could taste his own semen on his lovers lips and the warm water felt cold against his even warmer skin.

"Douglas," Martin struggled to get out in between heavy breaths.

"Yes," Douglas said. "What is it?" Martin caught his breath before responding.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend," he asked.

"Let me think about it," Douglas teased. Martin raised his eyebrows. "Yes," Douglas said. The two had a good laugh. Martin stepped out of the shower and patted himself down with a towel. Douglas turned the water off and joined him. The pilots hurriedly put their uniforms on and packed their bags before heading down to the lobby to check out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it! There are more chapters coming and I will post a new one whenever I find the time.


End file.
